The pain of a singer, (NaLu)
by Stardust712
Summary: Lucy is a student at Fairy Tail High, her friends know every bit of detail about, but do they really know the pain Lucy feel's outside of school? Her friends don't know about her musical talent , the gig's she has at the local coffee shop, the truth behind her songs or the pain she feels after returning home. Lucy communicates through her song's, but nobody realizes the meaning.
1. Chapter 1: The song

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fairy Tail**

**Hey guy's, this is my first Fan-Fiction so I hope you all like it and if you have any ideas on something I should add or any mistakes please review and if you have any questions regarding the story I will gladly answer as long as its not something that will give away the ret of the story :)! enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The song**

"Seriously Lucy, another one? how clumsy are you?" asked a petite bluenette

"Ha ha, I know im a klutz, but seriously Levy im fine I don't have that many bruises on me" replied the blonde

"Just last week you whole arm was purple and blue from bruises!" said girl exclaimed, Lucy just rolled her eyes, and pulled her long sleeves down more at this comment and continued walking to Math class. Lucy is one of the smartest girls in her school next to Levy of course. The two girl's made there way to there desks and waited for their teacher to start the lesson.

"Alright class, today we are going to have a free period so do what you want" said the small man then he sat in his chair and dozed off.

'_Again?'_ Lucy thought then turned to her best friend and started chatting on their recent book that they have read, meanwhile, on the opposite side of the room, there sat Natsu and Gray yelling at each other for no particular reason.

"Gray!" yelled Lucy from across the room

"Yea?"

"Clothes!" she told him, Gray looked down and yelled about his weird habit and then put his shirt back on and sat back down with Natsu. The conversations in homeroom continued until the bell rang signaling lunch. The four friends (Levy, Gray, Natsu and Lucy) slowly made there way to the cafeteria. In the middle of all the chaos in the cafeteria sat the rest of there group, Erza, Wendy, Romeo, Cana and Jellal, we walked over to our friends after getting our lunches and sat down.

"Hey guys how was class?" asked Erza

"Good we got _another_ spare period in Gramps class, but it was kind of boring" Replied Lucy as she sat net to Jellal and Natsu. Jellal laughed and pat Lucy's shoulder and her face distorted in pain. Jellal took note of that and pulled her sleeve down reveling Lucy's burnt shoulder, the whole table gasped as Lucy covered her shoulder again and started to eat.

"Luc-" Natsu started

"Its nothing I just went to scratch my shoulder while I was cooking and forgot I had the ladle in my hand and I burnt myself" She assured him, the lot didn't seem convinced by her story but decided to drop the topic because the knew that was all she was going to say about it. '_that was close_' she thought and continued eating, she had kept thing like the burn marks and bruises on her body hidden by wearing long clothing to cover up, she did not want to burden her friends with her dark secret or did she want to face the consequences that follow with it. After she was finished her lunch she excused herself and told them she'd be back and headed to the women washroom.

* * *

Once Lucy was done washing her hands she quickly looked at her appearing in the mirror to see if her makeup was ok and to see if the foundation she put on her face to cover the hand imprint on her face was still hidden and then walked out. There she was greeted by her bully's, Lissanna, Flare, Juvia and Gajeel.

"Hey wimp" said Flare with and evil smirk plastered on her face

"We were looking for you needed our personal stress reliever" said Lissanna in and dark voice which sent chills down Lucy's spine, they began to hit and kick Lucy lightly yet still painful enough to make her cry.

"Ya, go cry to your mama, oh wait I forgot that bastard was dead!" said Flare who was slapping her and laughing evilly. Lucy screamed and tried to get anyone's attention so they could help her but nobody paid her any mind and just walked by.

"LUCY!" shouted a voice on the other end of the hall followed by numerous footsteps that abruptly stopped in front of her and her bully's. There standing in the front of the group was Natsu with an angry look in his eye.

**_*SLAP*_**

Lissanna's last move could be heard from the silence that surrounded they before Gray, Erza and Jellal went to go grab Gajeel, Lissanna, Flare and Juvia while Natsu ran to Lucy and pulled her into a tight hug as she cried into his chest and said

"They,*sniff* said things about *sob* mama's death" she mumbled into Natsu shirt

"Shh it's ok your safe" said Natsu in an attempt to sooth the crying blonde in his arms. The blonde eventually fell asleep in Natsu arms and he lifted her up and carried her to the school infirmary so she could rest.

"Come on Luce, wake up it's almost time to go" The pinkette said trying to wake his friend up, slowly the girl started to open her eyes groggily. She slowly sat up and asked

"Where am I?"

"You're in the schools infirmary", she looked up startled by the boys voice then looked down curious of the warmth that was seeping through her hand and realized Natsu's grip on her hand the let go of it and got up and made her way to the door with Natsu following closely behind her. When they got to the front gate of the school all of their friends were waiting there for them patiently,

"Lu-Chan, are you okay!?" asked Levy with concern that could clearly be heard in her voice, Lucy squinted her eyes at first and put her hand over them in and attempt to shield her eyes from the blinding rays of the sun.

Lucy nodded and said "Yes im okay now thank you"

"Luce wanna come with us were going to all hang out and get some drinks and food?" Natsu asked

"No thanks, I have somewhere I have to be right now so, um, ill catch you later!?" she said then took off to her house

"Did any of you guys find that a little suspicious?" asked Erza, the group nodded and decided they would just continue with there plans anyways.

* * *

The blonde girl quickly ran into her house and changed out of her uniform and into her casual attire, she put on her ripped jeans but wore knee socks under it to cover the bruises and cuts on her legs they wore a brown turtle neck and a deep red vest with her black high tops. Pulled her hair into a high pony tail, redid her make-up then grabbed her guitar and ran out of the house before her father got home. She finally made it to the local coffee shop and let the owner know she was there then went on stage and prepared. she got the microphone ready and pulled out her acoustic guitar and waited until the customers started to come in, The place Lucy worked fore was a local coffee shop in fiore called 'mainland' (lol just made it up ik its weird), and she would entertain the customers with her music every second night of the week, luckily for Lucy no one from school ever came, well that she knew of at least which she was happy about.

Once there were a lot of customers in the small shop Lucy started her song, but little did she know that among the customers in the store was her group of friends.

"What is Luce doing up on stage?" asked a very confused Natsu

"Well Natsu it's kind of obvious that she's performing" said Levy

"Since when did Lucy sing" asked Gray, everyone shrugged an waited for their blonde friend to start her performance. Lucy leaned into the microphone and smiled,

"Hey everyone, thanks for coming to mainland, my names Lucy and I will be tonight's entertainment and I will be performing one of the new songs that I wrote, its called 'for the love of a daughter'" (**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THIS SONG, I JUST USED THIS SONG CUZ I THOUGHT IT WOULD FIT WHAT THE STORY IS ABOUT, IF YOU WANT TO LISTEN TO IT, IT'S CALLED FOR THE LOVE OF A DUGHTER BY DEMI LAVATO). **Lucy then started to play the notes she needed to play the song on her guitar and sang

"_Four years old_

_with my back to the door_

_all I could hear was the family war_

_you selfish hands always expecting more_

_am I you child or just a charity award"_

"Oh my gosh, Lu-chans amazing" Commented Levy

"you have a hollowed out heart,

but its heavy in your chest

I try so hard

to fight it but its hopeless

hopeless

your hopeless"

Then Lucy started the chorus as her friends stared in amazement

"Oh father,

please father,

I'd love to leave you alone

but I cant let you go

oh father

please father

put the bottle down

for the love of a daughter"

All the people in the shop were looking intently at Lucy

"its been five years

since we've spoken last

and you cant take back what we've never had

I can only be manipulated only so many time

before even 'I love you'

starts to sound like a lie."

"you have a hallowed out heart

but its heavy in your chest

I try so hard

to fight it but it's hopeless

hopeless

your hopeless,

oh father,

please father,

I'd love to leave you alone

but I cant let you go,

Oh father

please father

put the bottle down for the love of a daughter."

Lucy had a single tear run down the side of her face as she continued the song

"don't you remember im your baby girl,

how could you push me out of your world,

lie to your flesh and your blood

put you hands on the ones you swore that you love,

don't you remember im your baby girl,

how could you throw me right out of your world

so young when the pain began

now forever afraid of being loved"

"oh father

please father

I'd love to let you go

but I cant let you go

oh father

please father

oh father

please father

put the bottle down

for the love of a daughter

for the love of a daughter."

At the end of the song everybody in that room was crying because they could feel the pain in Lucy's voice as she sang her heart out and the whole room erupted in loud applause. Lucy smiled and continued on with the rest of the songs she had prepared for that night, she sang until 10 o'clock at night when the store closes the only people that remained were the staff, Lucy and her friends.

"Lu-chan!" Levy called out startling the blonde, when she recognized who the group of people were she went as pale as a ghost and ran out with her guitar, she ran all the way home to avoid speaking about the performance, she didn't want them to know why she cried during her new song or the hidden message she had in the song. She was torn between going home or going to the park because she knew that if she stayed it would be bad but if she went home her dad would be there and it would be her time to really scream and cry but in the end she ended up going to her house.

* * *

As soon as she walked in she got a big waft of the smell of liquor, and that could only mean one thing, '_Jude drank, Damn, its going to be even worse tonight' _she thought. And as if on cue, Jude walked in with a whip in one hand and a bottle of whisky in the other.

"Oh so the good for nothing daughter of mine came back" he said before he took another sip of his drink, he walked right up close to Lucy and whispered to her "you ready for you punishment?". Lucy crinkled her nose from the smell coming from his breath. Jude grabbed Lucy's pony tail and dragged her to the living room and dropped her on the floor, Lucy was crying from the pain that she was in and the fact that Jude had pulled her top off and now she was only wearing her pants and a bra. He immediately started whipping the poor blonde girls back numerous time, when he was finished with the whip and his drink he whipped the bottle at Lucy's back and she cried out in pain from the shards of glass that now stuck out of her back. as a final touch Jude took his cigar out of his mouth and put it out on one of Lucy's opened wounds on her back.

Lucy slowly crawled her way up to her room and sat on the ledge of the window and started to carefully pull out whatever glass shards she could get at on her back. She quickly slipped on the silk night gown she bought with her secret money stash and went to bed on the mattress that lay on her floor. She closed her eyes and could only wish that someday she could somehow escape from her living hell.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Review!**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter and happy 4th of July! :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Hidden meaning

**Hey Guys another chapter, yay! I am coming up with a new story soon so I hope you guys will check that one out as well,**

**I know I haven't updated this for like a week or two but im back XD.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Fairy Tail or the lyrics that are used in the story song is called "Alyssa lies by Jason Michael".**

**Any way's enough of my 'talking' her is chapter 2!**

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Hidden meaning**

The next morning Lucy woke up to the sun shining brightly through her window, she groaned and slowly rolled out of bed and went to her closet, she looked at the clothing she had bought, all long sleeves, she didn't mind as much as what she used to, though she still wished that she could wear a dress. She looked through her closet and decided on a pair of black skinny jeans, a white long sleeved top with three buttons on the front and her black high-tops. After she had changed and made sure everything was covered up she went into her bathroom, turned the light on and stared at her reflection in the mirror and sighed. Lucy was a very beautiful girl with clear skin never needing a drop of make-up on but as she looked at herself in the mirror she saw that her eye was a blackish purple color and she had some cuts and bruises on the rest of her face. She took out some of her make-up and put it on to try and hide the marks that were visible on her face. After Lucy was finished she took a look in the mirror, Lucy had gotten pretty good at hiding marks on her face and body with make-up over the years that she started using it and she was pretty much able to hide everything visible on her face that wasn't covered by the material of her clothes.

Lucy walked down the stairs quickly and quietly trying to avoid disturbing her father who was sleeping peacefully on the couch. Lucy grabbed her bag, and a piece of toast the shut the door behind her and ran until she was at least 4 or 5 houses away from her own. She continued to walk in silence until she reached the front gates to her school, and standing there at the front were her friends, Natsu, Gray, Erza, Mira, and Levy. Lucy walked over to her friends with a bit of a limp but not enough for them to notice it and she was thankful for it, her body was slowly becoming immune to the injuries her father gave her so if she had a sprained ankle kind of like right now then she could walk and even do a light jog if she needed to, sadly, today was gym and she would have to run.

"Lu-Chan!" Levy called and waved to her blonde friend, she walked up and gave her friend a hug and Levy smiled at her before asking, "Lu-Chan im having a sleepover tonight, would you be able to come?" she looked at Lucy with hopeful eyes.

"Uh, I don't know Levy-Chan I have stuff to do and-" Lucy started to make up an excuse but she was interrupted,

"Please Lu-Chan you never come to my sleep overs anymore," she looked back at the group before she started to whisper, "Natsu is going to be sleeping over to!" she winked at the blonde, Lucy rolled her eyes at the petit girl in front of her and agreed but only after she was done work.

Lucy walked to her class with Natsu, Gray and Levy. Lucy sat in the back next to the window, Natsu sat next to her, Gray sat beside Levy and Natsu and waited for the lesson to start.

"Alright class, open your text books to page 122 and answer questions 1-3, and 5" Makarov said before going on the computer on his desk. Lucy being the smart girl she is along with Levy finished there work under 20 minutes into the period. Levy sat in her desk and read the book she had gotten from the library, while Lucy opened her song book and started to write some lyrics down that she had just thought of.

**"Alyssa lies to the classroom, **

**Alyssa lies everyday at school,**

**Alyssa lies to the teachers, **

**as she tries to cover every bruise"**

Her pencil ran across her page as the lyrics began to form a good song.

"Hmm" Lucy thought of the rest of the lyrics until she felt a head on her shoulder, she looked at the corner of her eye and saw pink '_Natsu' _she thought.

"Nice lyrics Luce, do they have any special meaning behind them?" he asked, curiosity easily heard in his voice, Lucy panicked and closed her book and responded immediately with a 'no' franticly shaking her head side-to-side -though it wasn't true- , Natsu raised an eyebrow at her before he went back to what he was doing before. Soon after that the bell rang signaling it was time for Lunch. Lucy decided she was going to check her bandages and eat alone to clear her thoughts and she knew just the place.

* * *

Natsu walked up to the groups usual table in the middle of the room and immediately saw all his friends accept a certain blonde that he was most looking forward to talking to, he wanted to tell her that he had feelings for her and he wanted to ask her out. Slowly he made his way to the table and sat in-between Gray and Levy, nobody seemed to realize the Lucy wasn't present at the moment so Natsu turned to Levy,

"Hey Levy, do you know where Luce is?"

"She said that she needed to clear her head and so she said she will be at her usual spot, wherever that is' Levy told him and then went back to her conversation with Mira, '_The blossom tree she always goes there when she's having a tough time, damn why didn't I see that!' _he mentally scolded himself and walked out of the cafeteria and made his way towards the school grounds.

* * *

Sitting at the far end of the school grounds under a blossom tree sat Lucy humming to herself while unwrapping the gauze she put around the knife mark on her forearm, the bleeding still hasn't stopped but its not much but enough to make Lucy pale and feel lightheaded. She looked at the cut on her arm and sighed, she knew she had to do something but she was scared, her father had money, lots of it and she thought that money can get you anything even innocence so she never told a soul.

"Luce!" she heard a voice call, she turned her attention to Natsu who was now beside her with a look of horror on his face, she furrowed her brow and followed his gaze and saw that he was looking at the deep gash on her forearm, she franticly tried to grab the new gauze and cover it up but her grabbed her wrist and she winced in pain.

"Luce, who did this to you?" he asked her with a serious expression on his face that she had never seen and it slightly scared her. She shook her head and smiled at him,

"Me and my clumsy self always getting her" she laughed nervously, Natsu didn't believe her lie but played along anyways, he knew by look in her eyes,

"Hey Luce, I wanted to tell you something", she looked at him waiting for him to continue, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath and sighed he opened his eyes and looked straight into her eyes. "Luce, I like you, I really like you and I wanted to know if you would like to go out with me?!". she stared at him wide eyed trying process everything he said, and when she finally processed all the information a light pink blush came on her cheeks and smiled and nodded. He let out a breath he didn't know she was holding in and leaned over and gave her a hug he laid down on the grass and she laid her head on his chest and they sat there until the bell rang. The couple walked to their next class (gym) and changed and started on the track. After 3 laps out of 4, Lucy started to get lightheaded from running and all the blood she lost from her cuts, sadly at that time she was on the side of the pond with Natsu next to her and she fell in.

_***SPLASH***_

"Lucy!" Natsu yelled and helped her out of the pond, nobody could see her face yet because she was coughing with her face centimetres from the ground, all her friends from her group gathered around her to see if she was ok. When she finally looked up everybody was shocked at the blondes face, her make-up had washed off and her mascara was running and they could see her black eye and cuts and bruises on her face. All of the girls had tears in their eyes and Natsu and Gray looked pissed off and ready to kill whoever did this to her, as soon as she realized her make-up came off she quickly covered her face grabbed her make-up bag and ran to the bathroom. Once she was in the bathroom she quickly fixed her make-up and crawled under the sink, the girls came running in a few minutes after and looked at their blonde friend.

"Lu-Chan" Levy somehow managed to croak out before bursting into tears

_"OK, THATS IT IM COMING IN" _Lucy could hear Natsu shout and then heard the girls bathroom door slam open then shut, she turned her head away so no one could se the tears on her face. Natsu went to the front of the group with Gray and Levy and he crouched down beside her and said

"Luce, look at me" she stayed in her position head looking away until she felt Natsu's hand grab her chin and gently pulled her face to look at him, he saw the tears streaming down her face and he hated that look he didn't like seeing her upset and sad. His expression softened and he set her on his lap and cradled her there hugging her tightly as if she would slip away from him, he kissed her forehead and whispered calming words to her to help her relax. Eventually Lucy felt her eyelids get heavier and heavier and she drifted of to sleep. After Lucy dozed off Natsu took her to the infirmary and set her down on the bed and held her hand till she woke up. A little after 4 o'clock Lucy woke up and found Natsu next to her staring at her holding her hand, he squeezed her hand and hugged her, she hugged him back and they stayed there for a bit until Lucy got up and walked to the front gates of the school. All her friends were there waiting for them to come and walk to Levy's together for the sleepover. Lucy stopped at her house with her friends and grabbed her overnight bag and guitar for work.

The group made their way to the coffee shop and Lucy left them to go onstage she tuned her guitar and got ready to start, she played a familiar melody that Natsu heard her hum this morning while she wrote the lyrics.

**"Alyssa lies,**

**to the classroom"**

_"Lucy's song all seem to have a message in it, they all seem to be about pain and suffering, is she hiding something?" _Natsu asked himself, after all the songs had finished he had come to a conclusion that something was going on and he had to connect the dots to figure out what happened to her, 10 years ago?! After Lucy was done work they all headed for Levy's, Natsu noticed something was troubling Lucy and he was right, Lucy couldn't stop thinking about the consequences the will come the following day when she goes home. Soon they reached Levy's and they all settled in, once they all sat down in a circle Levy smirked and had and mischievous look in her eyes that Lucy knew all to well and then she said it,

_"How about we play a game of truth or dare hmm?!"_

* * *

**So, Love it? Hate it? Review!**

**Lets see what levy has planned for the group in Chapter 3: Consequence **


	3. Chapter 3: Wher's the truth?

**Helloooo! Chapter 3 is uploaded! ya~ Now it's time for Truth or Dare with our favourite student's **

***smirk* :P. This is going to get pretty dramatic, **

**well I think so anyway's like I said before working on another story cant wait for you guys' to read it. **

**Bleh I talk to much, on with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Where's the Truth?**

"Nu-uh not gonna happen!" The blonde said

"Oh come on it's not that bad"

"Remember what happened last time, I was dared to stay in the cold room in your house for 5 minutes but, you forgot about me!" argued Lucy

"Lu-Chan," Levy started with a dark aura surrounding her, "you will play Truth or Dare with us and that's final". All she received as a reply back was a quiet 'Hmph'

The 8 teenager's sat in a circle in Levy's bedroom. Levy had a space-ish bedroom her walls were a light orange color with white plastic butterfly's starting from her bed with the smallest butterfly's to the roof with the largest making an S form. Levy's bed was round and had a silk see-through white canopy surrounding the bed and leaving a small opening at the foot of the bed, Her blanket is white with orange colored roses on it . Across from her bed on the apposite wall was her beautiful white vanity/dresser ( I know most thing's are orange, im making it so she's obsessed with that color), the vanity/dresser had a rectangular shape but rounded a bit a the end the legs were big at the top and slowly curved in and then out until the leg reached the floor. And where the teen's are sitting are at the right side of her room with 2 tan coulored couches seated across from each other and the matching chairs on either end of the couches.

"So who's gonna start?" asked the scarlet haired women seated next Jellall on the couch with Cana on her other side,

"I'll go!" said a cheery Wendy ( Her and Romeo are 16 year olds in this but are just as innocent)

"Hm, Truth or Dare Erza-san?" said girl looked up and thought for a moment before deciding,

"Truth", Wendy smiled and searched her brain for a good question, Romeo stole a glance at Wendy and bit his lip so he could hold back his laughter, Wendy's face was all scrunched up, '_It look's like she has massive wrinkles on her face, Pfft reminds me of a bulldog'. _

"oh I got one, Do you-" Wendy snapped her finger's eye's opened wide 'Owl face Bwahaha' Romeo thought, That was the last bit of risistence he could put up and abruptly burst into laughter and started making owl noise, receiving weird look's from his friend's he wiped the tear's from his eye's and chocked out a 'continue' as he left to grab a drink. Wendy cleared her throat,

"as I was saying, Erza-san? Do you love Jelall-san?" Erza blushed at the question and Jelall was patiently waiting for her answer

"Erm, _yes_" Erza whispered and her face was now the color of her hair, Jelall smiled at his girlfriends and kissed her temple.

"Levy, Truth or Dare?" asked Erza

"Dare" Erza smirked before telling her what to do, nobody heard what she said to Levy built the poor girl obviously paled and silently left the room. When she came back the whole room erupted in laughter, Levy came in with a shrimp crown on her head and a T-shirt that said 'Im shrimp sized' which was kind of ironic considering how short she was. Erza quickly took her phone out and snapped a picture of her and sent it to her friends. Once the laughter died down it was Levy's turn, she smirked and turned to the blonde beside her.

"Lu-Chan, Truth or Dare" Lucy decided to choose dare, but as soon as she saw the look in her friend's eyes she immediately regretted it, "I dare you to go in the closet in the hall for a-half hour with _Natsu_. Lucy glanced over at Natsu who didn't really seem to mind he just smiled and pulled Lucy into the small closet in the hall ignoring all her protest's on the way. Levy walked behind they and locked the door to the closet while the rest of the group continued on with the game. Back in the closet with the couple,

"So, what do you want to do now?" asked Natsu, the pair was practically stuck together like glue, Lucy blushed and shrugged her shoulder's.

"How bought we play 20 questions" asked the pinkette, Lucy seemed hesitant at first but agreed and she started,

"Why does Lisanna always act sweetly to you?" Lucy asked, jealousy visible in her voice, he chuckled,

"Because she's had a crush on me since we met in grade nine" (Lisanna is not Natsu's child hood friend everyone in Levy's is, including Lucy) Lucy pouted at this and looked down and rested the top of her head on his chest looking at her barely visible top (because of the dark). "But don't worry" he gently grabed her chin and lifted it up so she was looking at him " I only have eyes for you" they smiled and he gave her a quick peck on the lip's and turned her around so she couldn't see his blush even though it may be dark you cant compare his face to his arms color. Lucy flinched slightly at the contact because of her bruises but it was a small flinch so Natsu didn't notice.

"My turn, um, how come you always wear long clothes?" he questioned her, _'I need to know if something is going on'_ he thought to himself.

"because I get cold easily" she told him

"are you cold now?" she nodded in response and he pulled her into a tight hug, Lucy flinched, this time enough that Natsu noticed, he could see her stiffen after he loosened his grip on her, Natsu slowly started to lift the back of her shirt up to see if his assumption was correct. she tried to stop him but it was to late. He pulled his phone out of his pocket which he forgot about until now and looked at her back. He tensed up as soon as he saw the purple mark's and slashes on her back, he turned her back around and lifted the front of her shirt until it was just under her bra, he saw the boot marks and bruises and more cut's when he put her shirt down he looked up into her chocolate brown eye's. His face softened when he saw his girlfriend on the verge of tears he pulled her into a gentle hug and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Luce, who did this to you?" he asked her when she calmed down, she just shook her head, he repeated the question again a bit more sternly this time, she took a deep breath and said,

"a couple of the bruises on my stomach are from the bullies at school and the rest," she hesitated and then told him a lie "you know how clumsy I am we have many dangerous objects in our house that can hurt like hell when you fall". she laughed nervously, this only further proved his suspicion's and he knew she was lying, but he was going to find out one way or another. He just hugged her until they fell asleep in the arms of each other, and just like the last game of Truth or Dare they were forgotten in the closet as the other continued with the game until they fell asleep.

* * *

The next day, Lucy had, had a pretty good day at school, and she was done with her work, she was hesitant to go home because she knew that the beating was going to be worse then the others. But she knew she had to come home at some point and so she walked back. Before long she had already made it home to fast for her liking but she took a deep breath and walked in. As soon as she came in she felt pain surge through her side, she looked down to see a kitchen knife sticking out of her now blood shirt. she looked up to see the man she despises, the man she cant stand to look at, the man who made her scream his name and the man who can't find love for his own daughter.

"Serves you right you ungrateful ass" she saw him swing the bat towards her before everything went dark.

* * *

It had been a week and a half since she had gone missing and her friends were starting to get really worried, Lucy was never late for school nor did she rarely ever stay hope at most she would be gone a day but this was far to long for their liking. One day Wendy said she had to go early because she was volunteering at the hospital with her aunt porluchka, she greeted her aunt and followed her to the patients room she had the clipboard to see the names and write everything down. When they came to room 206 she saw golden hair on the bed and she blinked.

"Patient 3667, what's her name?" Her aunt asked, Wendy stepped closer to the blonde to see if her fears were true, 'please don't be right, please don't be right' she pleaded in her head, but when she confirmed who it was she dropped the clipboard and started to cry.

"Lucy" was the last thing she said before she sprinted to find her friends, her leg's were aching and she could hardly breath from how dry her throat was but she pushed on. Her lungs burned and her eye's stung with tears, when she finally made it to the spot where the group was supposed to be she could see them walking away a little distance away. She ran and ran until she was close enough for them to hear her,

"ROMEO!" she yelled while crying, said boy turned around to see a crying Wendy running at him full tilt, she ran into his arms and started sobbing hard. The group all had concerned looks and angry look's on their faces, they were concerned about Wendy but were angry at the person who made her cry, Romeo finally spoke,

"Wendy I thought you had to help with your aunt's work at the hospital!? What happened?" she wiped her tears away and managed to choke out some words,

"Was... helping...hospital...LUCY!" she yelled the last part and Natsu immediately started to run to the hospital to see his dear blonde, the others following closely behind he yelled to Wendy,

"What room?" she told Romeo who was currently carrying her bridal style (:P) and he yelled '206' and with that he sped off at full speed and made it to the hospital within 10 minutes when it was usually a 25-30 minute jog from where they were. He looked at the room's until he found 206 and barged in, he saw his beautiful girlfriend lying motionless and her hospital bed with a face that showed she was in pain. He dropped to his knee's took her hand and started to cry for his girlfriend wishing he was the one in her place. And he started to speak in a whispered tone

"Lucy, I know, I know your not telling me something and your in pain from it. I swear on my life that I will fix this, just stay strong... please"

* * *

**SOOO, no idea about this, Lucy is in the hospital from her ass of an father, I've decided that this fan fiction wont be very long probably until chapter 15 maybe longer It depends but I hope your enjoying it so far!**

**Love it? Hate it? Review! :)**

**-bye**


	4. Chapter 4: Forgetful?

**Hey guy's im back, **

**chapter 4 yahoo**

**Lol, any way's I have so may idea's for like 3 more chapters already, **

**and I also have like two or three new story ideas so we will see how that works out.**

**and I think a lot of my stories will involve Lucy singing XD don't know why **

**but that's just how it is.**

**Credit's: IamDivergentForever made most of the plot for when Lucy woke up**

**Story time!**

* * *

**Chapter 4:Forgetful? **

Lucy has been in the hospital for about two and a-half weeks and still hasn't woken up yet, her friends come to visit her every time they are busy which isn't to often for Erza, Levy and Romeo. Natsu come's bright and early in the morning and comes right after school, he is beginning to wonder why he never sees Lucy's father their beside her. So one day Natsu decides to ask a nurse **-**who is regularly checking in on Lucy**-**, if Jude has come to visit.

"Excuse me but, has Jude Heartfillea come to visit Lucy at all?" he eyed the nurse and she looked over at Lucy with a concerned look and said,

"No, not even when she was first here he called the hospital and they took her away while Jude said he had to go somewhere and could not see Lucy at the moment" she finished and turned around, then left. Natsu was enraged, _'how can you not even visit you own daughter while she is in the hospital and has been out cold for a whole week!?'_ He asked himself. He grabbed her hand and held it, he gave it a squeeze before saying,

"Come on Luce, I know you can pull through. Im waiting for you to come back, I know this wasn't a clumsy mishap that you always say that happens, we need you up and walking around" he could feel hot tears coming out of his eye's as he watching the sleeping beauty. Just then he felt a very weak squeeze on his hand which was holding Lucy's, he figured it was just her body's reaction because it has happened before but it happened a gain. He looked up and saw confused chocolate brown eyes staring back at him, they stared at each other, Natsu slowly reached his other hand out and caressed her cheek. She smiled and he smiled back because she was awake and responsive, she opened her arm's weakly for him, he gave her a hug and they stayed like that for awhile until Natsu regained composure and became serious. His dark onyx eye's bore into her chocolate brown ones, she became slightly uncomfortable, he had never looked so serious before and she was worried, she still was confused over the whole fact as to why she was here. They had a mini staring contest until Lucy broke the silence,

"Why am I here?" she asked him a little scared of what happened. He looked confused, '_doesn't she know what happened?' _

"Don't you know what happened?" he asked her she looked at him like he had grown two heads and shook her head 'no'. Natsu ran his finger's through his hair and let out a frustrated sigh,

"Your here because you suffered from a strong blow to the head" he told her, she still looked confused but not as much as before.

"So, how long have I been out" she asked curiosity laced in her voice

"About two and a-half weeks"

After had said this porluchka walked through the door followed by Wendy, Wendy's face immediately brightened up when she saw the blonde sitting up right in her bed smiling and talking to Natsu. She rand over to Lucy and sat on the bed with her friend and gave her a hug and started to cry.

"I was so worried that you wouldn't wake up" she sobbed, Lucy stroked her head and rubbed soothing circles on her back until she was calmed down. Once she the girls left the room to go report this to Lucy's doctor Natsu spoke,

"Your really don't remember?" she looked at him straight in the eyes before replying,

"No I don't, the last thing I remember is leaving the school" Natsu's expression darkened, he hates how this happened to his girlfriend, he had his suspicions about Jude but he couldn't bring anything up because he could be wrong. Natsu called everyone and told them Lucy was awake and to come right away, after he was done with the call's the nurse came back in and ran some test's, they needed to see if Lucy could move around because the blow to the head could have struck some nerves making places harder to move around or num. Lucy moved her arm's around and they were fin she was poked in her arm's, face and legs to see if their was any numbness which much to Natsu's relief she did not she could feel everything, then they came onto the part where Lucy had to try to walk. She got up of her bed with a little bit of help from Natsu, she took one step and couldn't move her legs properly and started to fall. Of course Natsu caught her and helped her sit

The nurse wrote thing's down on her clip board before bowing and leaving the room, she came back minutes later and explained the situation,

"Lucy the blow to you head did not cause any permanent damage, just swelling and also sing the blow was so hard it hit a nerve connect to your leg's and temporarily blocked you ability to walk properly so you will need to go to a physician to help you with your movement, now do you know what hit you?

"No the only ting I remember is leaving school, and how long will it take for my leg's to properly recuperate?" she asked

"okay so the swelling in the back of your head is probably blocking the memory of what happened and as for your recuperation, it depends how well you are doing with the physician, it could take from 3 month's to 6 depending how bad it is but I think you may be better in 4?" she assured. Lucy just nodded at this and the nurse left, Natsu gave Luc's hand an reassuring squeeze and told her she will get better because she is strong. Natsu wheeled the wheelchair in the hall over to Lucy a set her down in it, she sat in the chair with the bear that Natsu bought her as they waited in the lobby for their friends to come pick them up. They waited for about 15 minutes before Erza, Romeo, Levy and Gray ran in towards them, Levy cried and hugged her best friend, everyone gave Lucy a questioning gaze and looked from her wheelchair to her, she explained and everyone had a big frown on their face.

"Hey guys, don't be upset im feel better already and im awake so don't be mad or sad" Lucy smiled a bright smile to reassure them,

"So what cars did you guys bring?" Natsu asked

"I brought my truck and Erza brought her car" Gray told them, "Lucy you can come with me" Lucy nodded at this which everyone agreed and walked out while Natsu pushed Lucy out the hospital, they made to Gray's car Natsu picked Lucy up and put her in the back seat while Gray put her wheelchair in the trunk. Gray jumped in the driver's seat while Natsu sat next to Lucy in the back, she rested her head in his lap and waited till the ride was over. The car drove of and soon stopped in front of the local coffee shop which Lucy works at, she gave a questioning gaze towards Gray but he just simply smiled, got out and got her wheelchair for her. Natsu got out and carried Lucy to her wheelchair, Gray went back to his trunk and pulled out Lucy's guitar and smiled at her she smiled and asked,

"How did you manage to get my guitar from home?" Natsu smirked and stated simply

"Your door was unlocked so I found the guitar at the front door and took it" Lucy laughed and called him and called him an idiot, she was wheeled into the restaurant an went up to the owner (Loke, Leo for short), he had a bright smile on his face as he was talking to Aries, one of the waitresses who works their she looked at the door where Lucy and her friends stood and looked back at Loke until she realized what she saw she screamed and dropped the dishes she held in her hands. She began to cry and repeat 'im sorry' over and over, Loke looked at where she was looking and his eyes widened when he saw Lucy, he ran over to her and crouched in front of her.

"Lucy what happened"

"I got a blow to the head with something, I cant remember what happened but apparently it struck a nerve in my legs and temporarily damaged the nerves so I have a physician to help with the process" she explained, he looked at her and she smiled at him and held up her guitar "I came for work" he smiled sadly and allowed her to go to the stage. Natsu picked her up from the wheelchair and sat her on the chair in front of the microphone, this drew everyone's attention on them and the coffee shop grew silent. she smiled and nodded at the regulars, the smiled at her and waited for her to begin. (**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own this song this song was made by Christina perri: Arms)**

**I never thought that you would be the one,  
**

**to hold my heart**

**but you came around and knocked me off the ground from the start.**

Everyone smiled at Lucy as she sang from her heart she made this song (Not actually) and she loved it because it was for someone she loves sending him a message of help.

**You put your arms around me**

**and I believe that its easier for you to let me go**

**you put your arms around me and im home.**

She look's up from her guitar and directs her attention to a certain pink haired idiot that she loves and looks him in the eye's telling him this is meant for him and she starts to sing again.

**How many times will you let me change my mind and let me turn around?**

**I cant decide if ill let you save my life or if ill drown**

**I hope that you see right through my walls**

**I hope that you catch me becomes im already falling **

She smiles and he does the same and then she returns her attention to her guitar.

**Ill never let our Love get to close**

**you put your arms around me and im home**

Her group all smile at Lucy, and are so proud and happy that she can enjoy what she is good at and likes to do, but Natsu on the other hand is trying to figure out if this song has a message behind it.

**The world is coming down on me and I cant find a reason to be loved**

**I never wanna leave you but I cant make you bleed if im alone**

**you put your arms around me**

**and I believe its easier for you to let me go**

Levy looked at her blonde best friend and couldn't help but think how strong she is to just wake up and sing on stage full heartedly within 3 hours, she would have fallen asleep when they were in the car.

**I hope that you see right through**

**my walls**

**I hope that you catch me because use im already falling**

**ill never let our love get to close**

**you put your arms around me**

"Her voice is so strong and powerful" Erza commented and the rest just nodded and stared in awe.

**I tried my best to never let you see the truth**

**I never opened up**

**I never truly love u till you put arms around me**

**and I believe its easier for you to let me go**

**...**

**I hope that you see right through my walls I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling I'll never let our love get so close You put your arms around me and I'm home**

**You put your arms around me and I'm home**

She ended the song and smiled at the people before her, Natsu gave her his toothy grin and came up to her and put her back in her wheelchair and they went up to the owner and said they were leaving so Lucy could have some rest. And with that they took off to Lucy's house. When they got their Natsu and the gang came in with Lucy, she looked around and saw her father's shoes their she tensed up a little. Natsu noticed this which made him suspicious they walked to the living room and just chatted for a bit, when suddenly Jude walked in the room. He eyed the group, until his eyes landed on Lucy, you could clearly see the anger and hatred in his eyes but he kept his poker face on (Something Lucy has mastered).

"So, Lucy, will you introduce me to your.. friends: he scoffed

"Jude, this is Erza, Romeo, Levy, Gray and Natsu" she introduced them which as a response she got a grunt and he took a drink of whiskey then let with that.

"Sorry guys he's not one to interact with people other then his business partners" she explained, they all nodded and continued their previous conversations until late at night. Everyone was a the door and saying their goodbyes before they left.

"Bye guys" she waved

"Bye" they replied, she looked over at her boyfriend who was still in front of her and he asked

"are you sure your going to be okay?" she nodded and he stood their for a moment before sighing, kissing her forehead and then leaving with the other's. she closed the door and stared at it for awhile and then turns her wheel chair around and looks up at the stare case, she moved to the stars and pulled her self off the chair and onto the floor. she folded the chair up and lifted herself up with her arm and pulled the chair up with the other. Once she made it to the top she opened the wheelchair and pulled herself up and onto it then she wheeled her-self to her room and started to pack a bag. She gathered enough clothing to last 2 weeks, some pj's her toiletries and some of her make up and 3 towels a pillow and a blanket with the money she had saved up from working (about 200$). She quickly repeated her actions from before and made her way downstairs with her stuff. She managed to get down and to the front door with her shoes without Jude noticing and she quickly got out, she wheeled her way onto on of the paths in the forest nearby, she then goes to the side where when she was young her and her friends made to lead to their secret hideout, she got through and covered the path with the branch again and went further down the path until she came to a good sized play house in a opened area but just opened a little so their is enough room for planting seeds. The play house was bigger then the usual it had 3 rooms and closed off backyard, there was a kitchen/ living room a bedroom and a 'bathroom'.

The kitchen had wooden counters that the boys made with a pit to cook things on and bucket with water in it as the sink, the living room part had a wooden table that was also made by the boys with old cushions around it (replacement couch XD). The bed room had 3 sleeping bag's in it and a box for clothing it also had a self for anything that should be off the ground. The bathroom had a tall/thin kiddie pool in it and a bucket next to it, they use the bucket to boil the water from the stream in the back so it's clean to use. Lucy managed to get in the play house and start to unpack, she put her clothing in the box and put the towels on the shelf in the bathroom along with her toiletries, she puts he pillow and blanket on the Blue sleeping bag and she took out a framed photo of her mother and the box containing the letter's she's made for her on the shelf. Lucy then goes back the way she came with her wallet and went to the convenience store and bought water, cereal, crackers, seeds and some books. She makes her way back and prepares for bed. She thinks about all the events that took place and she had a bittersweet smile on her face and she closed her eyes and whispered to herself,

"Im home" before she drifted of to sleep.

* * *

**Yay end of chapter 4, keep reading to find out how Lucy adjusts to this new lifestyle.**

**Love it? Hate it? Review!**


	5. Chapter 5: New life

**Wow chap 4 and 5 in 24 hours,**

**not a big deal since I've got some ides already but still love it!**

**well any way's **

**Thank you guy's for supporting my FanFiction im glad you guys are enjoying it so far!**

**I love reading all your reviews they make me happy knowing you guys like it!**

**Chapter 5 here we go!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: New Life**

Lucy woke up to the sound of her alarm clock set on her cell phone, (yes it still works, she will charge it at school) she sat up from her spot on the sleeping bag and stretched he limbs out while yawning. She got up and made her way to the backyard, the back yard was surrounded by large wooden blanks that when they were kids, either got at their houses or found somewhere around town, the place wasn't all that big but was big enough to have a small above ground pool and a small deck. At the back of the yard was a small stream, Lucy took the bucket from the kitchen and made her way towards the stream, she scooped up some water and place the bucket over top of the 'oven' and started a fire with a match that she had handy. As she waited for the water to boil she went to her new bedroom and got changed. (Btw Lucy brought a little more stuff then I had explained, She changed out of her pajamas and changed into a black and white striped tank top with her favorite pair of black jeans, she put a half jacket which was black with her black combat boots. When she went to her mirror to do her hair, she decided to change it up a bit, instead of her usual ponytail she did I side braid that laid neatly on her left shoulder, she grabbed her make-up and but some light pink lip gloss on and some silver eye shadow, a little eye liner and mascara.

By the time she was done getting ready, the water had been boiling for about an hour, she took it off the 'oven' and put the fire out then placed it on the counter. Before she left to start heading for school, (chapter 1 I said she had a uniform, my mistake no she does not have a uniform XD im lazy so I wont change it sorry), she went to the small music box her mother got her when she was 3, which on top of the box said 'Lucy'. She opened the box and pulled out her most precious item she owned a necklace her mother gave her before she died, she said that 'This necklace is full of love towards you, Lucy and it will protect you, this necklace will be like a part of me is always with you when I am not' she smiled sadly at the memory, the necklace had heart in the middle of it with key lock, it was a blue heart and next to it was a charm Natsu had gotten her. It was another heart except this one was a fiery red, he had given it to her for her last birthday, this one was also special, she thought about the hearts and the blue heart reminded her of sad and happy time which the blue resembled and the red reminded her of happy times she spent with Natsu, she loved both charms deeply. She wheeled her way out of the play house with her bag and made her way towards her school, on the way she met up with her brother-like friend Gray.

"Hey Gray!" she smiled happily as said boy approached her,

"Hey Lucy, ready for your first day back?" he asked, she nodded and he went behind her and pushed the wheelchair so she could rest her arms. She smiled and said a 'thank you' and they continued to talk about random stuff until they were in front of the school and friends.

"Hey Lu-Chan, how are you feeling?"

"Good thanks for asking" she replied happily. Lucy was a lot happier with her life now that she was away from Jude, she knew she would have to face him someday but for now she was relieved that, that someday was not anywhere soon. The group were happy with Lucy's attitude and smiled at her.

"Hey ice-princess, I can take over from her" Natsu said while shoving Gray to the side lightly so Lucy wouldn't get hit,

"Jealous much ash-for-brains" Gray retorted which earned him a glare from Natsu, he turned his attention to Lucy and pushed her towards the school door's and the group followed. When they reached the steps Natsu had to take Lucy up while Gray took her wheel chair up for her. She was placed back in her wheel chair when they were at the top of the stairs, Gray held the door open for them and Natsu wheeled Lucy inside the school, the group followed suite, everyone in the halls were staring at Lucy and her friends with a questioning look, Lucy fidgeted under their intense gaze until they made it to her locker.

"Thank you guys" She said while opening her locker and grabbing her Math book then locking it.

"No problem Lucy we will all be here for you when you need us" Gray told her and she smiled, thankful that her friends are there for her, Natsu of course walked with her and Lucy to class, still receiving questioning glances from the students around them. They made it to their class just before the bell rang, Natsu wheeled Lucy to a seat in the back and pulled the chair away and replaced it with her in her wheelchair, he then sat next to her and smiled before turning his attention to the front. Today was one of those rare days that their teacher actually started a lesson and so Lucy paid good attention to the lesson while jotting down notes. After their morning classes Lucy, Natsu and Levy headed to the cafeteria and went toward their usual spot in the middle of the cafeteria, Wendy, who was waiting for her friends, spotted Lucy and her eye's immediately brightened up, she ran over and yelled 'LUCY' and gave her a hug, catching the attention of all the students in the area. She sobbed into Lucy's chest and Lucy just laughed and hugged her back. After the whole episode Wendy apologized and they went to their seats, and chatted happily for the rest of their break.

After school was done Lucy got help to get to the school gate and then parted ways with her friends, Gray was the one to stay with Lucy since they lived close to each other so he was wheeling Lucy towards their area. She stopped him at the corner street where they would e heading to old house.

"Gray you can go from here I have to go shopping for some stuff anyways"

"Are you sure? cuz I could hel-" she cut him off

"Yes I will be fine you go on ahead" he eyed her for a minute before agreeing. As soon as he was out of site Lucy took out her wallet and made her way to one of the corner stores around her house, she wheeled into the store a picked up a basket and started grabbing things she would need at her new house. She bought some rope long enough so she could use it as a clothes line, she bought caned food she could cook over her 'stove'. She bought a watering can for the seeds she was going to plant, paint and paint brush (I know they don't normally have this kind of stuff but its my story so whatever) the paint was a pale blue. She made her way to the cashier and paid for the stuff she got, and then wheeled her way back to her home. She put the stuff she bought on the table in her 'living room' and started her work. She grabbed the seeds she had bought the other day with her watering can and small gardening tools, she began to plant the seeds in her backyard, the seeds consisted of, carrots, broccoli, beats, corn and some others. When she was finished she watered them, and started on the clothes line, since she was in a wheelchair she had some difficulty but managed to attach the rope to the fence. During this whole process Lucy had been boiling a lot of water to fill up the 'tub' for a bath.

It was almost time for her to get in the 'bath' and clean up, but before that she had made flower beds to make her new home look better, she was planning on redecorating the place with some new paint colors, but her thoughts about decorating were interrupted when she heard a small yelp come from her right side. She stopped what she was doing and wheeled her way over to the trees when she went a little further in she heard whimpering, when she looked down she saw a very dirty all-white dog struggling to get its leg unstuck from the roots of one of the trees, Lucy smiled seeing a dog but then frowned as she looked at the dog's paw, she got off her wheel chair and scooted over to the dog. The dog inched away at Lucy's touch but she pet it's head and the dog hesitantly leaned into her touch, she began to work on his leg and eventually got it unstuck. The dog sat their and tilted his head to the side and looked at Lucy, she smiled and put her hand forward for the dog to sniff, Lucy recognized the dog as a shih Tzu, he was pure white besides the black and brown muck on the poor dog and he seemed to be about 4 months. The dog rubbed its face on Lucy's hand and then sat in her lap, she smiled at this and checked for a collar, she was happy that he didn't because then she could keep him but saddened at the fact that this dog was neglected.

_Woof_

Lucy giggled as the dog's tail happily waged side to side, she looked into the dogs eyes and tried to figure out what she would call the pup, _Maybe Daniel? No Tucker nah maybe-_ her thoughts were interrupted by the dogs sneezing which was the weirdest sneeze she had ever heard,

_Pun_

She coked a brow at her new friend and started laughing the dog was shaking because of the cold weather since it was nighttime, she then decided on a name for her new companion.

"Ill call you Plue, how does that sound?" she asked the dog and as if he was responding he wagged his tail happily and barked at her, she laughed and then, reached out and grabbed her wheelchair. She placed Plue on the ground for a moment and pulled herself up onto it before grabbing him. Plue sat in her lap in silence as she wheeled them to her home, when she got back, she grabbed the bucket that was boiling and put the fire out and started a new one in her 'fireplace' (which is another pit but more protected so the house wont burn down). She dumbed the remaining water in the 'bath' and she took a bath first and washed her hair before cleaning Plue. He did not seem to enjoy being wet but was happy about the warmth and stayed there while his new owner cleaned him and dried him off although he was slightly pouting. Lucy giggled at him and finished drying him off so he was now a white puff ball, she then put on simple yoga pants a light purple T and a black sweater she grabbed Plue, her wallet and cell before leaving her house.

It was about 7 at night so it was a bit chilly out and Plue seemed to notice because he tried to get under Lucy's warm sweater which was closed off, she giggled and opened it up and Plue gladly went in she closed her sweater halfway this time so Plue could stick his head out. The two made their way to the pet store down the street from the corner store, when they arrived Lucy unzipped her hoodie because it was warm enough for Plue to be out of it, she wheeled them to the dogs section and looked at collar's and leaches. She found a cute blue collar that fit him and said FOOD! on it, she laughed and decided to get she bought the matching leash and decided to get that two.

She found some chew toys and got him a dog sweater and little booties so he wont be so cold while she was out at school, brush scissors for grooming and dog shampoo. She put the stuff in the basket and went to the food section, she got a food and water bowl and a small bag a food that should last him a month considering how small he is. And the last thing she needed to buy him was a dog bed she looked and saw the cutest bed for him and decided to se what Plue thought. The dog bed actually looked like a normal bed, the sides were up with the back and it had the cushion in the middle of it with a small pillow on the left side, the cushion was black and the pillow was snow-white like Plue she set the bed down and put Plue down along with it. He walked towards it before pouncing on it and wagging his tail, she smiled and decided she would get it. She wheeled her and Plue to the cashier and where surprised to see,

"Natsu!" said boy turned to Lucy and was also surprised to see her there to "You work here?" she asked him

"Ya, what are you doing here?" he questioned she smiled and held up her new companion

"To shop for my new dog" she told him, he smiled and pet the dog

"What's his name"

"Plue"

she smiled and he laughed at the name and began grabbing her stuff and scanning it

"Hey Natsu, would I be able to get his shots and dog license here?" she asked him. He nodded and finished scanning the items

"That will be 75.99$" he told her, she gave him a questioning look

"Shouldn't it be like, a lot more then that?" she asked he laughed at her facial expression and explained

"I get discounts here for Happy and that includes discounts for my family and friends so you get a discount"

"Thanks" He handed her, her bag and then pushed her to the separate room where they give the dog shots and do the licenses registration, she let Natsu pick Plue up and bring him to the vet that stays there till closing time, she waited patiently until they were done with her pup, when Natsu came back and sat next to her.

"So how did you get Plue, did your dad give you him?" he asked her

"No my father doesn't know about Plue" she replied bluntly

"So how did you get him?" he questioned

"Well I was taking a 'walk'" she laughed and then continued "I heard a yelp and then whimpering so I went to where I heard it in the forest and found a dirty Plue trapped between the routes of a tree so I took him because he didn't have and owner and here we are now". He nodded his head and was about to comment on the whole Jude not knowing about Plue thing until Plue and the vet came in, apparently he was done and the could do registration. Natsu started it and gave her everything she needed (idk the process so Ya) she said goodbye, dressed Plue so he wasn't cold and then went home. Lucy put all the stuff she bought away and then went to bed with Plue curled behind her knees under the blankets and Lucy got the best sleep in a long time.

* * *

It has been 3 weeks since Lucy started living in her new house with Plue and she has been seeing her physician about the nerve damage in her legs and they aren't recuperating as fast as she would like she is still in her wheel chair but she is happy nonetheless, she was also starting to wear skirts and dresses and shorts because most of her injuries were all healed except for some scars that she had gotten. Her friends were really happy with how their blonde friend has been lately, but Gray was suspicious of how every time he tries to take her home she refuses and says she can and how she always goes a different direction then her home. Gray told Natsu about this and he decided he was going to follow Lucy to see where she went. So after school that day Lucy and Gray went the same way as usual and parted ways but this time Natsu followed Lucy, he watched as she went into the forest where there old playhouse was, which he was planning on living in because of the expensive of his apartment and he didn't have enough money even for the lowest priced house. He quirked a brow and followed her in, he went towards the play house and watched as Lucy opened the door.

"Plue! Im home!" she called out, Natsu's eyes were wide in shock _Lucy lives here?_ he shifted his weight to the other side but unfortunately for him there was a twig under his foot and it snaped. Lucy turned her head in his direction and saw pink "Natsu?" she called out. He walked out from behind his hiding spot and asked

"Luce what do you mean by 'Im home?'" She stayed silent holding Plue in her arm's "are you living here?" she looked up teary eyed and slowly nodded her head 'yes'. "Why, Luce you have a home and a dad to go home to" she shook her head vigorously.

"I cant stay there anymore, Not now. But Natsu why ware you here?" she asked, Natsu decided not pressure her into telling him why she wouldn't go home and answered her question,

"Well Gray told me you wouldn't let him walk you home and said you always went a different way from your house so he asked me to check on you, and also im running out of money for rent so I was going to live here but I think its already occupied" he said with a frown. Lucy wheeled her way up to him and hugged him

"You can stay with me" she told him. he looked up into her eyes and nodded his head _'well atleast I wont have to worry about her being hurt or anything'_ he thought. Lucy, Natsu and Plue went to Natsu's place, They grabbed all the necessary stuff for him and went back to their new place. They unpacked all his stuff and he and happy got settled in, Plue didn't seem to mind Happy and they got along pretty well. Lucy started cooking some soup to warm them up. She brought the food over and sat next to Natsu and Plue and Happy happily ate their pet food.

"So, Luce, how long have you lived here for?"

"about 3 weeks" he frowned a bit because she did all this stuff while she wasn't able to move around properly

"Well now you have me and Happy with you and Plue so I can help with some of the work" Lucy smiled at this

"Well I was planning on painting this place to make it nicer" she told him. He agreed to help and soon they were ready for bed. Lucy was in her sleeping bag and was really cold because the weather was getting colder since it was mid October and Natsu notice this, even if Plue was curled up into her stomach it still wasn't warm enough.

"You cold?"

"y-yea" she managed to say through gritted teeth. Natsu got out of his sleeping bag and went into hers with her and wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer to him,

"Better?" she nodded and rolled over so her face was buried in his chest and Plue was now behind her knees, he hugged her closer and rested his head in the crook of her neck. He kissed her goodnight and they fell asleep in each other's arms. Lucy thought she could get used to this life with Natsu she smiled and fell asleep, but little did they know this wasn't the last of their problem's during their high school life.

* * *

**Hey guy's here is chapter 5 yay, this is the longest chapter so far and I like it I think my favourite part of this chapter would have to be when she meets Plue! Kawai! XD**

**Love it? Hate it? Review!**


	6. Chapter 6: The light you stole

**Sorry I haven't updated in a bit, I have been busy with my other stories and some that haven't yet been published. **

**I hope you guys will check out m new stories and tell me what you think of them!**

**Also I loved the latest comment I got by a guest, XD and as a response to it I say**

**'I would love to continue this for forever, but its not going to be that long but im glad you like it. And thanks for the review!'**

**Anyways enough of me, on to the story**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

**Chapter 6: The light you stole.**

~The next morning~

Lucy woke up feeling really warm, she smiled thinking Plue must be beside her. She snuggled further into the warmth and sighed, but she was surprised when she felt an arm squeeze her in response. Her eyes snapped open and she immediately saw pink hair in front of her, she blushed scarlet read when she remembered Natsu crawled into her sleeping bag and because she was cold. She sat up and propped herself on her elbow and looked around the room, she could see happy sleeping peacefully at where her head had been and Plue was still curled up behind her knees. She looked down and saw Natsu sleeping peacefully beside her, a small smile crept on her lips and she leaned down to kiss his forehead, but what she didn't know was that he was already awake and he opened his eyes and tilted his head up quickly and she ended up kissing him on the lips.

"Mornin' Luce" He smirked at her surprised look before smacking his arm playfully while muttering 'Baka', she was about to get up but Natsu pulled her down making her all on top of him.

"Natsuu~" she whined, "I need do get up to make us some food, and we have to get ready for school!" Natsu just hugged her tighter and sighed into her hair

"Just five more minutes" he mumbled, Lucy rolled her eye's and then thought of an idea, She put her hands down on either side of Natsu's head and smirked she then kissed him on the lips. This momentarily shocked the poor boy making him loosen his grip on her, she took this to her advantage and rolled away from him before hopping on her wheelchair and wheeling herself into the kitchen. She laughed as she heard him curse and get out of the bed and into the bathroom.

When he was finished he had changed into a black T-shirt and ripped denim jeans, he walked into the kitchen/ Living room and smiled at the blonde in front of him happily humming a tune while cooking breakfast._ 'I could get used to seeing this'_ he thought and smiled to himself, he liked the idea of seeing Lucy every morning, happy and energetic, he had also seen the changes in Lucy's behavior over the past few weeks. He was glad she was finally happy again, but he was getting more suspicious with everything with her and Jude, his thought were cut short by a hand waving side-to-side in front of his face. He looked down and saw Lucy starring at him with a worried look on you face,

"Hey are you okay? You were just spacing out while staring at me", He blushed and laughed at her and said it was nothing, though she could tell something was bothering him but she decided not to push it and let him tell her. After they ate, Lucy got dressed, she put on light pink ripped skinny jeans, a white ruffled tank top (the went around her neck instead of straps on her shoulders) with an exposed back that went down to her mid back and a black half jacket to cover it and she had her black combat boots on (as usual). Natsu also notice the change in clothing (Which he was not happy with some of it like her shirt for instance), she wore more color than before. Lucy grabbed her make-up and went to the bathroom to which Natsu just rolled his eyes at, he never understood why she put make-up on she looked beautiful enough without it, well that's what he thought. When she came out she had the same look as she always had except instead of silver, or light blue eye shadow she had light pink on to match her jeans.

Natsu helped Lucy out of the house and made there way to school, on the way they met up with Gray who gave them a strange look but didn't question why they were together. They discussed how Lucy's appointments were with her physician, she said hey were fine and if she took good care of her legs she may be able to walk again within 4 month's. This made Gray happy to know she was doing well and could get better really soon as long as she takes care of herself, but he knew Lucy was smart enough not to do anything stupid that could hurt her legs even more.

~Time skip, After Lunch~

Lucy didn't have a class with anyone this period, which was the only one she would be alone in, and she already knew everything that they were talking about in her history class so she went to go get a drink from the fountain. Since the fountain was on the other side of the hall, she was very careful about her surroundings making sure no one was around when she wasn't looking. When she decided it was safe to take a drink she leaned down and took a sip, and then leaned back up. She was relieved that none of her regular bullies were around, but how wrong she was. When she swirled her wheelchair around she felt hands on the back of her chair stop her, she was nervous and didn't dare look behind her then she heard a sweet voice,

"Here let me help you what class are you in?" she asked, Lucy sighed before answering

"Im okay. Thank you for your offer tho-" but she was interrupted when her knees banged into the floor, she yelped in pain before she felt a foot put pressure on the back of her legs which is where most of the damage had been taken.

"You should accept when someone is trying to help you" said and menacing voice, Lucy knew who was behind her when she felt more hits to her legs, taking all the damage. Lissanna and Juvia, she cried and waited for everything to stop, and when they were done with her they dragged her wheelchair down to the steps leading to the main floor and let them fall before laughing manically and walking away. She furiously wiped up her tears and she knew her eyes were puffy from crying (Mascara didn't run, cuz its water proof. Always plan ahead XD). Her hair was coming loose from her side French braid and so she took it out. When she could finally see properly, she saw Natsu and Gray's classroom not to far from where she was on the floor. She looked up with determined eyes, and started to army crawl to the class, when she was there and used the handle to help herself up and lean on the handle for assistance then knocked.

"Come in" she heard, so she opened the door and leaned on it again for help, for her legs were to weak to hold her up. When everyone saw her face and how she was leaning on the door and STANDING they gasped, she looked at the teacher- who was also worried because he was informed on the situation- and asked,

"May I speak to Gray Fullbuster and Natsu Dragneel please?" her voice was quite and trembling, Natsu and Gray immediately stood up and ran over to her, Gray opened the door wide and she began to fall from the sudden weight put on her weak legs, but was quickly caught by Gray. He set her down right in the doorway while their teacher walked over to see the problem.

"What happened?" Natsu asked harshly. Lucy flinched at his tone thinking he was going to hit her, he sat down and pulled her on his lap rocking her to calm her nerves,

"Lu? Where is you wheelchair?" asked Gray, he too was very pissed but kept calm so he would not scare Lucy, said blonde pointed on the far end of the right side in the hallway towards the stairs, the teacher ran over and found her wheelchair and the landing of the stairs. Gray was infuriated, he knew that one of the three bullies she had were behind this and he was not happy. The teacher came back and asked to show him her legs and she was hesitant but Natsu made her, she rolled up her pink jeans as much as she could which was up to her knee (skinny jeans) and the class gasped. Lucy's leg's were covered in blue, purple and black bruises, even Gajeel felt sympathy for her, he knew it was the girls but she never disserved all this physical abuse when she was already hurt. Hell, he didn't even like bullying her he thought she was a nice girl who didn't deserve it.

"Who did this to you, Heartfillea-san?" asked the teacher, she refused to say anything, she feared that they would come get her for ratting them out, Natsu who was still rocking the trembling blonde was really pissed he knew who had done this. Gajeel couldn't take it anymore, he walked up to the group and looked at the teacher. Gray stood in front of Natsu and Lucy because he was one of the people who hurt Lucy before, Gajeel didn't blame him for his reaction but he pulled out his phone and crouched beside the pair on the floor, Lucy leaned back a bit until Gajeel put his phone in her face showing Lissanna's text, her chocolate brown eyes widened and a tear ran down her face from him finally being nice to her, she nodded telling him that was who. His expression hardened and he showed the teacher, his face turned to one of shock at who was responsible for Lucy's new injuries and he looked at Lucy for confirmation she nodded the asked.

"How long has this been going on for" Lucy held her hand up showing 3 finger and he took her hand patted it before leaving with Gajeel's phone to show the principal. Lucy mouthed a 'Thank you' to Gajeel and when he was about to leave Gray grabbed his wrist.

"Why are you doing this now when she has suffered three years?" Gray raised his voice and the pierced boy

"Because they threatened to hurt my cat" he answered bluntly, "Listen bunny-girl, Im sorry I didn't want to hurt you but they threatened my best friend-" Lucy stopped him by grabbing his hand and pulling him down to a kneeling position. She gave him a hug (While sitting on Natsu) which he hesitantly returned,

"You don't have to worry I forgive you" she told him and pulled back and was immediately hugged by the jealous pinkette , who earned snickers from his classmates to which he responded with a glare and shut them up. Gajeel smiled a small smile before returning to his desk. Gray picked Lucy up until Natsu took her and sat her on his lap at his desk and they did some Geography questions which Natsu was doing terrible at. The class laughed at the two love birds bickering about how Natsu needs to get a good beating for not listening to his teacher.

After class, the teacher came back with a new wheelchair the school let her borrow until she gets a new one and promised her everything has been taken care of, Natsu and Gray would not leave her alone for the rest of the day, not even when she went to the bathroom. They would stand outside and wait for her to come out, this carried on up until they got home. Though Natsu was still frantic about her not resting, but she had told him she was going to make the house more home-like and paint it. And so they started to paint the living room, it was an aqua color and they had a beige carpet on the floor with white pillows to sit on. They laughed and talked and both laughed at Plue who got his nose orange from the paint they were going to use in the bathroom, but they were crying by the time they found out that they paint would not come off his nose and he looked like a doggie snowman. Lucy was really happy that she was making good memories and though she knew her progress on her legs had been ruined, she was happy because she made a new friend and was able to fix one of her many painful problems in her life.

* * *

**Ik it is pretty short, Sorry :(. Ill make it up to you by updating my other stories and by publishing a new story which I am really happy with. I hope you like how this story is going so far! **

**Love it? Hate it? Review!**


	7. Chapter 7: Halloween

**Another chapter**

**Im trying to update the stories I haven't done in a bit and then start doing updates on my new ones**

**so this will be the first update I do so far**

**So yea, hope you enjoy this**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Halloween**

It was now near the end of October and the small group of friends were deciding what they should do on Halloween, Lucy said that she had work up until 9 so she could hang out then. They all agreed to meet up at her work at 8:30 so they could go to the party they were invited to together. Lucy and Natsu were coming home after grocery shopping and were talking about the Halloween party,

"So Luce? What are you going as?" Lucy smirked and said,

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Natsu pouted

"come on Luce! Just tell me!" He whined and Lucy just laughed and wheeled herself through the trees and towards their house, they had decorated the inside of the little home just for their little family. They came into the house and were greeted by a bark and a meow, they laughed and started putting away the groceries.

"Hey Natsu?"

"Yeah?" he looked at her and quirked a brow, her face was red and she was playing with her hair, a sign that she was nervous.

"Are you sure I should go with you guys to the party?" Natsu walked over to her and picked her up and set her on his lap on the chair and hugged her,

"Luce you are not backing out, I want to show off MY girlfriend actually no scratch that, I don't want any guys looking at you" Lucy laughed and laced their fingers together, she sighed and looked at him,

"dead baseball player" he laughed

"What?"

"That's what im going to be!" Natsu looked at her before saying

"you know what's funny?" she shook her head and he continued, "My costume is a baseball player" Lucy laughed and said

"Then you have a dead girlfriend" she giggled and pecked him on the lips and leaned back into his chest again, he smiled then frowned,

"If your outfit reveals more then I want I am coming home and so will you" Lucy laughed and told him he will just have to find out. He just groaned and set her down so they could go into their room, they got changed into their pj's and crawled into bed, they had both been working long shifts to save up for an actual house to live in. They had almost enough and were very happy about it, they had been looking at houses on the weekends and found one they both like but they said they could try to keep it until they had enough money for it. The longest they would hold it would be until their graduation, because the house didn't have many people who wanted to buy it since it was further out then what most people would like to be from the city, but they both like it.

"Hey Natsu?" Lucy asked and looked up, he looked down and quirked a brow, "When do you think we will be able to get that house?" Natsu leaned down and kissed her forehead

"Soon, Luce maybe a little past Easter" Lucy nodded and closed her eyes,

"Goodnight" she said before falling into a deep sleep, Natsu laughed at how fast she fell asleep but was a little worried about how she was with all this work and school and then seeing her physician.

"Night Luce" He hugged her close and told himself that no mater what he would always help her.

* * *

~Halloween~

Lucy was singing for the people who decided they would stop by for a drink and food. And as Lucy said she was a dead baseball player, she knew Natsu was going to be happy with her outfit but he couldn't drag her home so she just shrugged it off. She had black short shorts on a baseball T that was tied up so it reached her belly button, she wore black knee high socks, a red baseball cap that she wore backwards and to the side. Her hair was in it's usual side braid and she had red eye shadow on with a thin line of gold eye shadow above the red, and the rest was just her usual make-up. Lucy heard the door open and she looked and saw all her friends walk in and sit in the center of the room, Natsu-just as she thought- did not look happy with her outfit, she laughed and stuck her tongue out and he just rolled his eyes but kept a steady glare at her stop. Natsu was also gawking at how good her make up was, she literally looked dead she had blood running down her chest (he didn't like that either) and her skin was pale and had cuts and scars everywhere (not all are fake). Gray was a topless werewolf, Wendy was a nurse (not a dirty one), Romeo was a zombie, Levy was a girl version of scream and Gajeel was scream, Erza was a witch, Jellal was Frankenstein and Cana was a cave women.

Lucy laughed at Levy, her and Gajeel had recently gotten together and to see innocent Levy as a masked serial killer and her boyfriend the boy version of that was hilarious to her. But since she wanted to show them a good time she would sing a Halloween song for them, (Don't own the song, its by : China called calling all the monsters)

**Calling all the monsters, calling all the monsters Calling all the, calling all the, calling all the monsters Aye yeah-eh oh! Aye yeah-eh oh! Aye yeah-eh oh! Yeah-eh**

**Heart thump and you jump Comin' down with goosebumps! You dared to go there Ima-Ima get you so scared!**

**We're wantin' to We're hauntin' you We're wantin' to Eh,eh**

**You stayin' too late To be getting afraid This scene extreme I-I-I-Ima get you so scared!**

**We're wantin' to We're hauntin' you We're wantin' to Eh, eh**

**[Chorus]**

**Gonna get your body shake Wishin' you could just awaken Here we go! Tonight all the monsters gonna dance (aye yeah-eh) We're comin' to get ya'! Tonight all the monsters gonna dance (aye yeah-eh) We're coming to get ya'! If you're only dreaming Why I hear you screamin'? Tonight all the monsters gonna dance We're comin' to get ya'! We're comin' to get ya'! Callin' all the monsters, callin' all the monsters Callin' all the, callin' all the, callin' all the monsters**

Lucy's friends and everyone in the room was out of their seats and bouncing around laughing together and enjoying the music, Lucy loved it when she saw people enjoying her singing.

**You hide or you try Kiss tomorrow goodbye! We thrill to your chill B-B-B-Buckin' for a freak-out!**

**We're wantin' to We're hauntin' you We're wantin' to Eeh, eeh**

**We might just bite Underneath the moonlight More fun if you run! I-I-I-I'm I'm already chasin'**

**We're wantin' to We're hauntin' you We're wantin' to Eeh, eeh**

**[Chorus]**

**Gonna get your body shakin' Wishin' you could just awake Here we go! Tonight all the monsters gonna dance (aye yeah-eh) We're comin' to get ya'! Tonight all the monsters gonna dance (aye yeah-eh) We're comin' to get ya'! If you're only dreamin' Why I hear you screamin'? Tonight all the monsters gonna dance We're comin' to get ya'! We're comin' to get ya'! Callin' all the monsters, callin' all the monsters Callin' all the, callin' all the, callin' all the monsters!**

**Gonna paint it red Get inside your head, head, head Like a demon choir Playing with fire, fire, fire**

**[Chorus]**

**Gonna get your body shakin' Wishin' you could just awaken here we go! Tonight all the monsters gonna dance! (aye yeah-eh) We're comin' to get ya'! Tonight all the monsters gonna dance! (aye yeah-eh) We're comin' to get ya'! If you're only dreamin'! Why I hear you screamin'? (Why I hear you screamin'?!) Tonight all the monsters gonna dance We're comin' to get ya'! eh Aye yeah-eh oh! Aye yeah-eh oh! Aye yeah-eh oh! We're comin' to get 'cha!**

Everyone clapped and cheered as she got help off the stage and went outside with her friends, the party they were going to was a rented out horror park with haunted houses and rollercoasters in the dark. Lucy wasn't a fan of the haunted house stuff but she was still going to do it as long as she was with Natsu, and he had promised her that he wont leave her.

"Luce" she heard and she knew what was coming, it was about her costume.

"Yes?" she asked with an innocent look, Natsu growled and scowled at her top

"To showy" he said, Lucy just rolled her eyes along with the rest

"Shouldn't you be telling Gray that?" Lucy joked and Gray glared at her as everyone laughed and he soon joined, they walked and talked until they made it to the horror park. At the front they were told that they would first go on a hay ride through the 'haunted' forest, Natsu pushed Lucy up the ramp and picked her up and placed her on his lap and sat on a hay bale. He placed his head on he shoulder and put an arm around her face and the other was laced with her hand, Natsu liked this because it let him hold Lucy without getting groans from their friends. Gajeel and Levy were in the same position and so was Erza and Jellal and Natsu just laughed at how Gray was a 'lone' wolf. He flipped him the finger and waited for the ride to start.

Once the ride started Lucy's grip on Natsu's hand tightened, there were bloody dummies dressed in night gowns hanging from trees and children's laughing voice's in the background. Natsu was a little worried about the children's voices laughing because Lucy had been afraid of the kids voices singing in a creepy tone saying 'Mama' ever since her mother had died. His thoughts were interrupted by a women's scream and Lucy jumped and leaned further back into Natsu and he wrapped his arms around her to calm her down. The area changed and now there was a small, creepy and dark village around them, the hay ride started to slow as people started to walk out of some of the houses. One of them didn't have any legs and the skin was all rotted and it was crawling towards the, Lucy shut her eyes and buried her face in Natsu's chest. He just laughed and rubbed her back as he looked at their friends Erza was fine and Jellal was clinging to her while Gajeel had a bored expression on his face and Levy had put her mask on so she couldn't see and Gray... well lets just say he was tired and was having a nap.

Soon the scene changed again and they were back in the forest, Lucy turned her head and started watching again and laughed at how everyone was, up ahead was a small glowing green light and smoke rose in the air. When they stopped in front of it they saw a green women standing over a big pot, Lucy guessed she was a witch. She started chanting things and in the end she looked up with blood-shot eyes and pointed to Lucy, she flinched and Natsu held her tight

"The person who seeks all evil you will soon see, but will find the way to be free." She chanted and then looked back down at her pot and stirred it as the ride started up again.

"Natsu?" she asked looking up at him, he looked down and asked,

"Yea?"

"What do you think that means?" he shrugged

"I don't know but it's probably just an act she does to everyone" he said making Lucy feel better and enjoy the rest of the ride (by enjoy I mean cower in fear and have Natsu comfort her). But what they didn't know was that women was a psychic and predicted in coming danger for the blonde that could be life threatening.

* * *

**I know I am sorry this chapter isn't very long, I just wanted it to end with that line, and not sure if u guys believe in that stuff but it fits in with what I wanted so ya the creepy lady knows what is going to happen to Lucy! spooky~. By the way Halloween is my favorite time of year!**

**Love it? Hate it? Review! **


	8. Chapter 8: What are they plotting?

**Hellooo!**

**Sorry I haven't been updating,**

**I have stories that im working on and have yet to be published.**

**Also I know some people are expecting and update for secrets,**

**and I promise chapter 2 will come soon! same with 'Bitten'.**

**So I hope you guys will like the chapter and the others when I update,**

**and now,**

**Chapter 8**

* * *

**Chapter 8: What are they plotting?**

Natsu woke up feeling fur rub against his face, he groaned at swatted at the fluffy object, hugging Lucy tighter in the process. Then he felt it again and again, feeling irritated Natsu looked at the annoying feeling and saw Happy's face rubbing against his, he pushed the cat away and checked the time, it was currently 10:15. The pink haired man sighed and ran a hand through his pink locks and looked down at the sleeping blonde in his arms, he could hear her calm breaths and her chest rise and fall. He smirked to himself and decided to wake his girlfriend up in a different way today,

"Luce~?" he called in a sing-song voice as he moved his hands to her sides and started to tickle her. Lucy's eyes snapped open and immediately started to laugh and weakly pushing Natsu away from her, Natsu laughed with her and kissed her she happily returned it and then slid her arm close to the back f his head and smacked it. Natsu groaned and broke the kiss keeping on hand cupped on the girls check and the other soothing his sore head,

"Ow Luce, what was that for?!" Lucy glared and said

"For waking me up with a tickle attack!" Natsu rolled his eyes and she reluctantly got out of their warm bed and onto her wheelchair while Natsu got up and pushed her out the room. It was cold in the small home since it was the middle of December and they had not kept the fire going in the living room that night, Lucy shivered as they entered the kitchen while Natsu- who was in his boxers with no shirt- was not affected by cool air. He did notice that Lucy was cold and immediately started a fire in their 'fireplace' while Lucy made their breakfast. After they finished eating Natsu and Lucy left to go into their room to get changed, they had gotten used to changing in front of each other considering their circumstances. Lucy put on a pair of white skinny jeans with rips in them, a white long sleeve shirt with big round holes on the shoulders and then the sleeve went down her mid-palm and the front of the shirt just reached her belly button and the back went down a little bit further with gold trim, with black boots that went a little past her ankles and a black winter coat over top, her hair done in a loose side braid, and silver eye shadow.

Natsu wore black jeans, with a plain black T-shirt on, his scarf, a red hoodie with flames coming from the bottom of it, black boots and a leather jacket. Natsu and Lucy said goodbye to Plue and Happy and left to Erza's place to hang out, Lucy was still trying to progress wit her legs and they were still healing slowly more due to the incident with her bullies 2 months ago but she could now stand for a bit before loosing her balance. It is now one week until Christmas and all of Natsu and Lucy's friends -along with themselves- are very excited for this Christmas, it will be the first Christmas they can all spend together with Lucy since she isn't living with her dad now and she doesn't get those 'presents' on holidays anymore she can go.

Also Lucy's necklace chain broke and she decided that she would keep the charms on a charm bracelet that Natsu bought her after her necklace broke. Lucy and Natsu closed the door behind them as they made their way through the small path they had created, now that the cold weather has come they are able to have a refrigerator kind of thing outside though. By the time they reached Erza's house -which was huge like Lucy's old home- it was snowing really hard outside, they rang the doorbell and waited.

"Ah, Miss Lucy its nice to see you again!" A lady cheered as she opened the door, Natsu quirked a brow _was this really how she was treated?_, Lucy smiled

"Its nice to see you to Rosetta," they walked in and Lucy took off her coat along with Natsu and Rosetta gasped,

"Miss Lucy, pardon me but, I think this is the first time I've seen you show skin more then needed," Lucy laughed nervously as the women stared at her fit stomach,

"Heh, yeah im... trying something new!" Lucy plastered a fake smile, Rosetta just smiled and led them to the living room where they met all their friends, Erza was sitting beside her boyfriend Jellal, Levy beside Gajeel, Wendy beside Romeo while Gray just sat alone in his chair off to the side,

"Ha stripper is lonely~!" Natsu teased, Gray gave him an irritated look and sighed, he didn't fight back or taunt him he just looked out the window. Natsu eyed him but sat down anyways, he pulled Lucy down onto his lap and rapped his arms around her and laced his hands in front of her exposed stomach.

"Wow Lu-Chan, I love your outfit!" Levy said, Erza and Wendy nodded in agreement.

"Thanks!" Lucy smiled, Erza decided that they would watch a movie and turn the lights out, Lucy got to choose the movie and it was about a girl with the power to talk to the stars but the girl was always in great danger. One day while she was in the backyard of her mansion playing with her childhood best friend a man comes up from behind them both knocking them out, when the girl wakes up she is alone strapped to a chair in a dark room. There are no windows so she cannot talk to her stars for any help and their is only one exit, after about a year of torture and many attempts at escaping their base is infiltrated and through the door she had been dreading to see open stood her childhood best friend smiling at her. She and they boy end up escaping but though they are together many dangers lay upon the road ahead for the pair, in the end when they finally get down the road from the base the camera turns black and then a horrified scream is heard. Then all that you see is black read and bright white letters saying 'THE END'.

Lucy had been curled up in a ball on Natsu lap the whole movie because she said it was sad, but really she could relate to the story, she knows what it feels like to be tortured, to be in a room with one escape, and to have someone so close but so far out of reach that it hurt. Lucy allowed a tear to roll down her face before she quickly wiped her face, she looked at her face and saw Levy staring at the screen wide-eyed, Gajeel with a bored expression, Erza and Jellal with unreadable expressions, Wendy was crying and Romeo was awkwardly comforting her. She looked at Natsu and saw him looking at her, he looked at her worriedly and Lucy figured that he had seen the tear that went down her face, he pulled her closer and she just pecked his cheek before leaning back into his chest.

"Come on guys, I think im gonna puke from all that lovey-dovey crap you guys are doing over there!" Gajeel complained, Levy smacked his arm and he just rolled his eyes. Lucy and Natsu laughed at the scene and Gray made a whip sound.

"Shut the fuck up!"

* * *

After they all left Erza's house Natsu and Lucy decided to walk around for a bit before going home, well for Lucy wheel around. Erza had also decided they would do a draw for secret Santa, Natsu got Lucy, Lucy got Gray, Gray got Levy, Levy got Romeo, Romeo got Wendy, Wendy got Jellal, Jellal got Erza, Erza got Gajeel and Gajeel got Natsu. Natsu was happy he got Lucy because he had something he really wanted to get her for Christmas and the whole secret Santa thing was a perfect time to do it, Lucy on the other hand didn't know what to get Gray, she knows that he like things cold or winter related. She first thought of clothes but then decided against it since he will probably loose them anyways,

"So Luce, who'd you get for your secret Santa?" Natsu pried, Lucy snorted

"Like im gonna tell you~!" she teased. Natsu pouted and she laughed, "Hey Natsu? Do you think my legs will be better soon?" Lucy asked worriedly.

"Im sure your legs will be fine soon Luce, don't worry okay?" he kissed her forehead and she nodded, they started talking about random things and laughing at each other when Lucy noticed someone who she dreaded seeing.

Jude

Lucy quickly started to wheel backwards and Natsu looked at her weirdly until he saw what she was looking at and he understood, he took his scarf off and wrapped it around Lucy hiding half her face so If Jude did notice them he wouldn't know if it was Lucy or not. They walked past Jude and he only spared them a glance before continuing the conversation with the man in front of him, Natsu thought it was weird for the man to be out he was never out of the house unless he had to go to work and Lucy and Natsu both knew he didn't have work today so it was an odd sight to see. Natsu looked down at Lucy to see her looking a bit frightened,

"Luce you okay?" she just nodded and looked ahead but Lucy was not okay, the man he was speaking to was a man who also helped Jude with her 'present' one time. He had ginger brown hair and his eyes were two different colors, one was green while the other was blue. He wore denim color jeans, black boots, a leather jacket and a grey scarf around his neck covering the big snake tattoo on his neck. He came to her home one time to speak with Jude about some business while she came down at the same time to tell her father that she had gotten a 97 on her latest test resulting in her beating for not having the best grades out of everyone. The man- who's name is Shane- joined in with the beating and touched her all over, he had ripped her bra right off but kept her bottoms on which Lucy was glad about but was very disgusted by the man touching her.

She tried her best not to think about but one question kept replaying in her mind,

_'What are Shane and Jude plotting?'_

The next day Natsu and Lucy both had to go to work but Natsu would be getting off earlier then her so he said he would come to get her, unfortunately for Lucy her boss-Leo or Loke- made her wear a Christmas related costume that another worker-Virgo- made. Virgo had also made costumes for everyone else too, Aquarius, Libra, Virgo, Pis(Mom) and Gem's costumes were all green dresses that ended at their mid-thy and had bright neon dots on (Christmas tree) with white fluff at the bottom and has a sweetheart neckline. Capricorn, Mini, Scorpio, Cancer, Taurus, ces (son) and Sagittarius all wore green suites, white dress shirt and a red tie to match. Aries and Leo were dressed as Mr. and Mrs. Claws because Leo owned the shop and Aries is his girlfriend and Lucy, since she is the youngest of them all wore a elf costume.

She had a half top on that was red and white stripped (candy cane look), and shorts that looked like overalls and an apron combined, the front covered her stomach and the straps went around her neck exposing her back, the sleeves were off the shoulders and went to her elbow and the shorts reached a little above her mid-thy (Virgo! tsk, tsk!) and her shoes wee green with a red bow at the end and she wore a small elf hat to match.

"Umm, Virgo do I really have to wear this?", Virgo looked over at Lucy with her usual blank expression and just,

blinked

"Of course princess! Brother requested this outfit specifically for you," Virgo told her, Lucy's eye twitched _'That pervy lion'. _Lucy sighed and got Capricorn to help her onto the stage. She decided that she would sing a song that she wrote and save the Christmas song for Christmas eve, she was just staring to set everything up when a sound came from the door leading to the streets,

_Ding!_

Lucy's head snapped up and her eyes met, dark onyx ones, she smiled and waved at him. She laughed when she saw his expression though, he was gawking at what she was wearing he was not happy about how much skin she was exposing. He shot a glare towards the '_lion'_ and he just raised his hands up and smirked at him which made Natsu mad but his attention was brought back to the eutiful blonde on stage when she cleared her throat.

"Hey guys im going to sing a song that I wrote when I was 14," then Lucy grabbed her guitar and started playing the notes, she closed her eyes for a second before opening them up again and started to sing,

**Mama was a bit naïve,  
And her Daddy was a blinded thief  
He went and stole away what was left  
Of the remains of a family  
She'd hide away behind a door  
She kept locked  
But the walls weren't thick enough to  
Block out, angry noises of the voices  
That once soothed her to sleep  
**

Lucy looked a bit saddened when she san the last line but she smiled anyways and continued to sing. The customers all loved the song despite how sad it may be but the didn't catch the pained expression that she had in her eyes that did not go unnoticed by the people who she knew in the room.

**And she lies, tonight**  
**Underneath a caving roof**  
**And she cries, tonight**  
**Wondering what she can do**  
**And she tries, tonight**  
**Remembering who she once knew**  
**But they've died, inside**  
**Another empty bottle takes a life**

**This world can be so cruel**  
**She lives her life as a broken tool**  
**And she believes she's unable to fix**  
**This broken machine, and what's the use**  
**To throw yourself at love**  
**If in the end it never seems enough**  
**To be able to get through all of life's broken dreams**  
**She watched her father live in regret**  
**Heard her mother cry in an empty bed**  
**And she swears**  
**This is the best life gets**

**And she lies, tonight**  
**Underneath a caving roof**  
**And she cries, tonight**  
**Wondering what she could do**  
**And she tries, tonight**  
**But she's out of memories**  
**That she once knew**  
**And she dies, inside**  
**Another empty bottle takes a life**

**And every little bit, every little bit**  
**Of her wants to see that light**  
**But every single night**  
**Another little bit of her dies inside**  
**She's trapped in her mind**  
**She feels more alive**  
**She feels more alive**  
**In her own dreams**  
**And she's wondering**  
**What's beyond the sky**  
**Could she see the light**  
**If she falls asleep**  
**Cause she feels more alive**

**In her own dreams**

Now Natsu knew that all her songs seem to have a message that she secretly wants them to know but doesn't come out and say because maybe she was cared or worried about it well at least that's what Natsu thought, but what secret could she be hiding that is so important but hard for her to tell them, that he didn't know.

**So tonight, she lies**  
**Lifted up through her own roof**  
**Dried eyes, tonight**  
**There's nothing more**  
**That she could do**  
**And they cry, tonight**  
**A daughter that they hardly knew**  
**And she's lost, in time**  
**Another empty bottle takes a life**

Lucy ended the song and everyone clapped and Lucy just smiled while she waited for some help, Natsu walked up and picked her up before placing her in her wheelchair offstage.

"That was a really nice song Luce but why are you wearing that?" Natsu pointed to her costume and Lucy just laughed nervously,

"Well Mr. Pervy Leo over there insisted in me wearing this," she said while motioning toward the man trying to escape to the 'staff only' lounge. Natsu was about to go tell him off but Lucy grabbed his arm and pulled him back before he could, Natsu just glared at the ginger and gave him the finger, Leo made a hurt face while the workers and customers just laughed. Lucy pulled at his shirt and told him to come closer and he leaned down thinking she was going to tell him something but she just pecked him on the cheek.

"Come on Luce why no the lips~" Natsu said as he was about to kiss her when he heard a voice,

"Mama! Look that mans going to eat that poor lady's face!" a little girl said while pointing to Lucy and Natsu, Lucy just laughed while Natsu gave Lucy an annoyed look and gave her a peck on the lips.

* * *

**Hey guys I know this chapter was rushed! But tell me what do you think Jude and shane are planning?**

**Love it? Hate it? Review!**


	9. Chapter 9: Time Will Tell

**So, WOW**

**Two chapters in one day!**

**So im hoping this one wont be too short for you guys but you never know,**

**But i wasn't planning on updating again today **

**but **

**a song im listening to inspired me I guess idk.**

**But it kind of reminded me of how strong Lucy is being in my story **

**so yeah.**

**But whatever,**

**also this may be the last update for the weekend**

**because i have to read the 5 chapters i wasn't listening to during English **

**because i reading an actual book that didn't suck!**

**Like seriously are teacher reads _slow _and it doesn't help the fact that**

**I CANT UNDERSTAND A WORD SHE'S SAYING**

**or that the book is boring as hell.**

** So i simply put my headphones in and read my own book until the bell rings.**

**But if you guys are lucky i may update Lucy Winter and then i would have updated all my stories over the weekend, YAY!**

**Anyways**

**Chapter 9**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Time will Tell**

**"Natsu? Do you know the meaning behind Lucy's song's?"**

* * *

"LUCY WAKE UP!"

Said blonde bolted up and turned her head to her laughing boyfriend. She picked up her pillow and hit him in the head with it,

"Natsu! What the Fuck was that for!?" Natsu laid back down a put his arms behind his head and glanced at her,

"You wouldn't get up so I yelled," he shrugged, Lucy huffed and crossed her arms under her chest and face away from him. Natsu sulked at this and pushed the blonde down onto the sleeping bag they were laying on,

"Luce~" Natsu whined, Lucy rolled her eyes and turned away,

"Why did you wake me up at-" she pressed a button on her phone and checked her phone, he eyes bulged put of her head, "5 IN THE MORNING NATSU SERIOUSLY WHAT THE FUCK!?" She yelled, Natsu winced but then grinned ear to ear as he flopped down on the girl and hugged her, earning and 'oof' from underneath him.

"Luce it's Christmas eve!" Lucy groaned and said something that was muffled by Natsu who was still squishing her with his body weight,

"Great i still have to go to work~" Natsu looked at her confused, Why would she have to work? He thought she had the day off and he wanted to surprise her,

"Luce~ I thought you had the day off!?" he whined, Lucy shook her head.

"No Leo wants me to do a song, something for my music so he asked if i could come in Christmas eve but it will only be from 10- 2 so i will still be able to be with you for a long time." But what Lucy didn't know was that Leo had something planned for her and that is the reason why he wanted to have the shop open on Christmas eve.

"Well fine but you owe me something," he smirked. Lucy blushed and looked away before asking,

"W-What is it?" Natsu smirked even more when he noticed her blush, he leaned down by her ear and pulled her closer,

"You owe me kisses miss," then he attacked her lips, Lucy squeaked form surprise but then returned the kiss. Natsu pulled back and smirked and pecked her on the lips again before rolling off her and getting off her. Lucy raised her arms to show him she wanted help up and onto her wheelchair, Natsu sighed knowing perfectly well that she could do it herself but was being lazy so he picked her up bridal style and placed her in her wheel chair. She wheeled her way out of their room and toward the kitchen,

"Natsu what do you want for breakfast?" Natsu who was still in the bedroom getting Happy replied,

"Just give me some soup or something Luce!" Lucy nodded to no one and started to boil the soup. Natsu walked in a minute later with Happy in tow, Natsu came up beside Lucy and kissed her temple before going over into the 'living room' while Happy jumped on Lucy's lap and napped. Lucy sighed and shook her head at the two. They were lazy but she loved them and with that Lucy hummed a tune and continued to cook for her family.

* * *

"Lucy!" said girl turned around in her chair and saw Leo running towards her, beaming. On instinct Natsu growled and moved to stand in front of her protectively,

"Leo," Natsu said through gritted teeth, Leo smiled and looked around him,

"Princess your night in shining armor has arrived!" Lucy snorted and rolled her eyes,

"For one Leo you were here before me and two i will tell Aries your still flirting with me~" she sang. Leo gulped audibly while Natsu smirked and grabbed Lucy's hand,

"Yeah and who needs prince charming when you got a dragon!?" Lucy laughed and squealed as Natsu picked her up and placed her on the stool positioned on the stage. Lucy scanned the room, their wasn't very many people most were the usual customers who all smiled at her when she looked at them but she noticed someone new, it was her school principle Makarov Dreyar. Lucy gulped and avoided eye contact, she had to admit that she was really nervous too perform in front of someone she knew and wasn't used to singing in front of much less her own _principle._

"Um, Hi everyone so im going to sing a few songs for you!" She smiled as she heard the claps from some of the locals and continued, "Some of you may know these ones and some of you may not, but i hope you enjoy them!" then he turned back to her guitar, she looked to Natsu and he immediately saw the panicked look she had on her face as she shifted her eyes from him to somewhere on the other side of the room. He followed her gaze and when he saw their principle his eyes budged out of his head and he gave her a reassuring look before going over to great his principle. Lucy took a deep breath and began to strum some notes on her guitar,

**~With Natsu and Makarov~**

"Hey Gramps, didn't know you came here?!" Makarov glanced up at the salmon haired boy and grinned,

"Well im here on request of Leo who said he had a talented singer he wanted me to hear." Makarov does work as a principle but what many students do not know is that Makarov is also the owner of a famous music company and he has been looking for some new talents to join his family in the music industry. He had already hear Lucy sing before and has jobs lined up for her if she accepts.

**"Alyssa lies,**

**to the classroom."**

Makarov frowned, he knows what this is about and he didn't like,

"Gramps? Your the one who Leo asked to see Lucy!?" Makarov nodded and then sighed and looked to the idiot next to him,

"Natsu?" he asked, said boy looked down and gave him a questioning look, he sighed again. "Natsu? Do you know the meaning behind Lucy's song's?" at this Natsu frowned,

"I knew there were meanings behind what she sings and i feel like i know but i cant be sure and i don't want to bring it up," he explained. Makarov nodded

"Well i know and have know about what has been going on with Lucy for a long time but i cant exactly confront her about it with no proof but i know im right and Lucy really needs some support, Natsu okay?"

"Gramps what do you mean? I will always be there for Luce but i still don't get what you mean!?" Makarov sighed again now frustrated with the boy beside him,

"You must be patient Natsu, you will soon see what i mean and everything will come together in the end, Only time will tell" and with that the song ended.

**~X3X3X~**

Natsu helped Lucy off the stage and put her in her wheel chair, after that Lucy wheeled her way over to Makarov and asked,

"Gramps what are you doing here?"

"Lucy, your boss Leo contacted me and told me about your singing," Makarov smirked at the blushing blonde, "And i want you to join my family in the music industry's," Lucy looked happy then shocked,

"Oh my gosh thank you so much Gramps but since when did you work at a music company,"

"I don't work their my dear, i own it! And thank Leo," Lucy smiled as Makarov grabbed the papers for her to sign out of his small bag. She read everything over carefully and signed the contract saying she would be joining Fairy Music industry's. Once Natsu had left to go say something to Leo Makarov spoke up,

"Lucy i already know of your situation i have no proof of it but i know what's going. Please get someone's help!" he begged with pleading eyes and left a card on the table and walked out of the café. Lucy was shocked, she felt herself shaking and taking deep breaths,

_Deep breaths Lucy_

_In _

_And_

_Out, _

_In_

_And _

_Out._

She blinked away the tears that were threatening to fall and she looked at the card that her,

Friend,

Grandfather,

Father-figure

and caring Nakama had given her. The card had a number on it,

The number was a children's help phone line for abused children, and that help was directed towards **_her_** now

* * *

**Preview for Chapter 10:**

**~X3X3X~**

**"Merry Christmas Natsu, I love you,"**

* * *

**Okay guys i know this is really short and **

**Cliffhanger!**

**but the next two chapters of this are going to be really short because after that there will be like 3-4 long ones because sadly, this story is coming to and end~**

**So i apologize in advance for the next two, short and crappie chapters you will receive but one the ones after those are published you will understand why and also Lucy has one last song that will be saved for a important part in the last chapters and yes she will sing more then that one in the 4-6 chapters (still not sure yet) but you will know which one is the special one because the whole area is just i don't know creepy and depressing i guess. But why is it creep, hm? *Smirks***

**You will find out~**

**So what do you think Lucy will do? Will she call or is it going to be an inner turmoil or will Lucy deny the help she was given?**

**All will soon be revealed!**

**Next Update: Not determined**

**Love ya!**

**Love it? Hate it? Review!**


End file.
